YOU
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Awalnya ia hanya penasaran dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akhirnya ia terjerat sampai seperti ini. A NejiSaku Oneshoot. DLDR! ENJOY!


Awalnya ia hanya penasaran dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akhirnya ia terjerat sampai seperti ini.

.

_Kakkoii-chan presents_

**YOU**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

AU. Typo bertebaran. OOC parah. Deskrip minim.

Don't Like? Don't Read :D

.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memperhatikan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Ia hanya tau kalau gadis itu adalah salah satu anggota kelompok yang dibawahi oleh rival gurunya, Hatake Kakashi. Gadis itu tidak mencolok—kecuali karena warna rambutnya yang cukup ajaib. Keahliannya biasa saja—bisa dibilang tidak ada kemampuan khusus malah. Dan lagi ia bukan dari klan yang berpengaruh di Konoha.

Nama gadis itu mulai sering terdengar di kesehariannya karena teman satu timnya, Rock Lee, selalu saja menghubungkan latihan apapun yang ia jalani dengan si pemilik bola mata emerald itu. Membuatnya sebal saja. Lagipula apa bagusnya si Sakura itu? pikirnya kala itu. Memang tekad yang diperlihatkannya saat melindungi teman-teman satu tim-nya cukup mengesankan, tapi tetap saja kemampuannya memang sangat kurang.

Saat ia ikut andil dalam misi menyeret Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, ia ingat betul bagaimana wajah gadis yang lebih mudah darinya itu dipenuhi oleh air mata. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa si Uchiha itu benar-benar beruntung karena memiliki orang yang memperhatikannya sampai menangis begitu. Benar-benar orang yang tidak bersyukur, begitu pikirnya.

Begitu ia keluar dari perawatan intensif karena luka yang didapatkannya di misi itu, ia lumayan terkejut mendengar kabar kalau pecinta Uchiha Sasuke itu diangkat oleh Godaime Hokage menjadi muridnya. Dan itu wajar, mengingat siapapun sama sekali tidak menyangka gadis yang disangka lemah itu bisa juga menjadi murid seorang Sannin.

Seiring waktu berjalan, tanpa sadar ia selalu mengikuti perkembangan sang gadis. Ia melihat bagaimana si gadis yang selalu berdiri di belakang punggung teman-temannya, kini menjadi medic-nin yang cukup dihormati di Konoha. Bahkan gadis itulah yang mengobati Kankurou—ninja dari Sunagakure yang juga merupakan kakak dari Godaime Kazekage—dari racun anggota Akatsuki. Bahkan ia menyaksikan sendiri betapa tubuh si gadis penuh luka-luka setelah melawan Sasori dengan bantuan Nenek Chiyo.

Tapi saat itu ia belum menyadari, kalau sebenarnya perlahan hatinya mulai luluh dengan gadis yang ia remehkan dulu.

.

**~ YOU ~**

.

"Neji-san, Ohayou," Sakura menyambut dengan ceria begitu mendapati sesosok Hyuuga yang tak asing baginya itu memasuki ruangannya. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu hari ini, Neji-san?" ia bertanya lagi begitu sang pasien telah duduk nyaman di kursinya.

Neji terdiam sebentar, memandang gadis yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh itu agak lama dari pandangan selayaknya orang normal.

"Neji-san?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada khawatir karena aksi diam pemuda di depannya. Sebagai dokter ia mengira terjadi sesuatu dengan pasiennya itu.

"Ah, maaf," Neji berdehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku hanya mau memeriksakan lukaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa aku bisa melakukan misi untuk tiga hari depan? Hokage-sama tidak akan mengizinkanku ikut kalau kau belum memastikan luka kemarin benar-benar sudah sembuh," ia menjelaskan dengan suaranya yang tenang.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham, "Lukamu kemarin memang cukup parah. Dan kalau tidak sampai sembuh benar bisa berbahaya." Ia menatap pasien di hadapannya itu sekilas, kemudia dengan sebuah senyuman ia berkata, "Kalau begitu kita lihat bagaimana keadaan lukamu sekarang. Neji-san bisakah kita pindah ke tempat tidur supaya lebih nyaman?"

Neji agak terperangah sebentar. Kalimat Sakura barusan, bukankah terdengar sedikit ambigu? Namun, buru-buru ia menghapus segera pikirannya yang tidak-tidak itu. Dasar hormon testosteron, runtuknya dalam hati.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu segera menempatkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang tersedia di ruangan itu, "Duduk atau berbaring, Sakura-san?"

"Kurasa duduk saja sudah cukup," Sakura mendekati Neji yang telah memposisikan duduknya sedemikian rupa sehingga mempermudah proses pemeriksaan Sakura. "Dan bisakah kau melepas atasanmu?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Neji segera melepaskan atasan putih yang dipakainya. Anehnya, biarpun ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia melakukan hal itu, tetap saja ada perasaan ganjil tiap ia melakukannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan memeriksa bagian rusukmu yang kemarin patah. Seharusnya bagian itu sudah menyambung sekarang," Sakura berkata pelan, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda yang bisa dikatakan setengah telanjang di depannya itu, mengkonsentrasikan chakranya di telapak tangannya yang mulai menjelajahi daerah dada Neji. "Hem... tiga tulang rusuk dan pendarahan di dalam rongga paru," ia bergumam, "kurasa semuanya sudah sembuh sempurna."

Neji bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Suara sang gadis yang terdengar sangat dekat diikuti dengan hembusan napas yang menyapu kulitnya membuat perasaan aneh yang ia alami tiap gadis berambut merah muda itu berada di dekatnya semakin menjadi.

Sakura melanjutkan pemeriksaannya ke arah selangka, kemudia menuju ke bahu. Alisnya terangkat ketika ia merasakan sesuatu. "Kau tegang sekali, Neji-san. Apakah kau terlalu banyak latihan akhir-akhir ini?"

Neji langsung menggeleng. Sial, dia menyadarinya.

"Oh, mungkin kau kurang bersantai sedikit," komentar Sakura pendek. "Dan, pemeriksaannya sudah selesai. Tidak ada masalah dengan tubuhmu, Neji-san!" sambungnya ceria. Ia kembali ke kursinya, memberikan waktu kepada si pasien untuk memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Kurasa kau sudah siap untuk menjalankan misimu berikutnya," Sakura berkata begitu Neji sudah kembali duduk di hadapannya. "Berhati-hatilah, Neji-san. Aku bukannya tidak suka mengobatimu, tapi aku tidak suka melihat teman dekatku terluka."

Teman dekat? Sakura menganggapnya teman dekat? Entah Neji merasa senang atau malah kecewa. Ia sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. "Ehm, kalau begitu terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Sakura-san. Aku harus segera melaporkan hasil pemeriksaanmu ke Hokage-sama," ujar Neji dengan suara tenangnya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Akan kutuliskan dulu sebentar," Sakura buru-buru mengambil rekam medis Neji yang memang sudah tersedia di mejanya, kemudian buru-buru menuliskan hasil pemeriksaannya. "Dan, bisakah kau menghilangkan embel-embel 'san' di belakang namaku? Aku merasa tua kalau mendengarnya."

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu... Sakura," Neji berkata beberapa saat kemudian. Rasanya lidahnya terasa aneh sekarang. Namun, ketika sebuah senyuman lebar tertangkap matanya ia merasa kalau perasaan aneh itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus.

.

**~ YOU ~**

.

"Neji-nii, apa kau mendengarkan aku?" suara Hinata terdengar samar-samar di telinganya. Sebuah goyangan kecil di lengannya mulai mengusiknya, membuat Neji mau tak mau menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji kepada saudara sepupunya itu.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, antara kesal dan penasaran dengan alasan sang sepupu tak menghiraukannya. "Aku hanya berkonsultasi tentang jurus baruku, tapi sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini," mata keperakan Hinata menangkap ekspresi terkejut di wajah anak pamannya itu. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau kau mau," ia menawarkan.

Neji segera menutupi keterkejutannya dengan berdehem pelan. "Begitukah? Mungkin saya memang sedikit tidak konsen akhir-akhir ini," ia menjawab kalem.

Hinata menatap Neji dengan tatapan menilai, namun pada akhirnya ia berkesimpulan bahwa pemuda di sampingnya itu memang sedang menutupi sesuatu. "Apakah karena misi beberapa hari lalu?" ia bertanya khawatir.

Semenjak aksi pertarungan Naruto dan Neji saat ujian chuunin, hubungan antara Neji dan Hinata bisa dikatakan sangat membaik. Tak jarang sang gadis putri pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu meminta saran dan latihan dari sepupunya yang lebih jenius itu. Bahkan bisa dibilang, Neji cukup protektif mengenai adik sepupunya itu. Dia adalah orang pertama yang mendatangi Naruto—untuk menceramahinya mengenai yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan oleh pemuda itu—ketika kabar mengenai hubungan mereka tersebar.

"Misi kemarin baik-baik saja. Tidak ada perlawanan yang berarti," Neji menjawab jujur. Memang misinya kemarin hanyalah misi tingkat B yang bahkan bisa ditangani oleh seorang chuunin dengan jam terbang yang tinggi.

"Tapi kan kau baru sembuh dari lukamu karena misi sebelumnya," Hinata tak mau kalah berargumen. "Apakah kau sudah memeriksakannya lagi ke Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura bilang tidak ada masalah apapun dengan lukaku," Neji membalas. Ah—lagi-lagi ia merasakan perasaan aneh di lidahnya ketika ia mengucapkan nama itu. Tanpa sadar, otaknya kembali mencoba mengartikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Kau lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam pikiranmu, Neji-nii," Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit, merasa agak tersinggung karena ditinggalkan—lagi—oleh lawan bicaranya ke dunia bernama pikiran. "Jangan-jangan..." ia melempar tatapan curiga ke arah Neji—walau sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dicurigai.

"Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura," ujar Neji langsung tanpa berpikir efek apa yang ditimbulkan oleh ucapannya itu.

Seulas senyum penuh kemenangan terukir jelas di wajah sang putri keluarga Hyuuga itu. "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bilang kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura-chan," Hinata berkata tanpa menyembunyikan nada menggoda di dalam suaranya.

Neji tampak seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Matanya membelalak, menyesali ketidak hati-hatiannya, sampai-sampai ia bisa terjebak seperti ini. Ia cepat-cepat membuang wajahnya ke arah lain—berusaha mengabaikan panas yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya, "Ini tidak seperti yang Hinata-sama bayangkan."

"Aku sama sekali tidak membayangkan apapun Neji-nii," Hinata sedikit tertawa melihat reaksi anak kembaran ayahnya yang tak terduga ini. "Aku memang tahu kalau itu memang masalahnya. Jadi..." Hinata mengamati Neji dengan seksama sebelum melanjutkan, "apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Sakura-chan? Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya, Neji-nii!"

"Aku tidak menyukai Sakura. Hinata-sama salah paham," Neji langsung menyahut. "Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak merasa menunjukkan tanda-tanda aku menyukainya."

Hinata tampak menyangsikan kepahaman sepupunya itu mengenai hal-hal macam suka-menyukai. "Memangnya bagaimana tanda-tandanya?" ia memancing Neji untuk menjabarkan informasinya lebih jauh.

"Karena aku sama sekali—satu kalipun—tidak pernah bertingkah seperti Lee," Neji berkata dengan nada aneh yang susah dideskripsikan.

Mata Hinata berkedip dengan mulut yang terbuka. Sedetik kemudian suara tawa keras terdengar dari tubuh gemetar gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu. Tangannya memegangi perutnya yang berguncang karena tawanya yang melewati standar tertawanya yang biasa. Sepupunya ini sering dikatai jenius, tapi ternyata bodoh juga ya?

"Hinata-sama, tertawanya tidak perlu sampai seperti itu," gerutu Neji dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Dalam hati ia berpikir apa yang salah dari kalimatnya itu sampai-sampai pantas ditertawakan sedemikian rupanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Neji-nii," Hinata agak kesulitan bicara karena perutnya yang sedikit kaku karena tertawa. "Jawabanmu itu sangat tidak masuk akal."

Alis Neji terangkat, menandakan si pemilik tidak mengerti.

Hinata berdehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Kurasa kau salah mengerti. Cara menyukai seseorang itu berbeda-beda. Mungkin cara Lee-san menyukai seseorang adalah dengan menyampaikannya secara terus terang. Dan, Neji-nii tau sendiri kan," gadis itu berhenti sebentar, wajahnya memerah malu, "bagaimana aku menyukai Naruto-kun."

Soal Hinata yang menyukai Naruto mungkin sudah diketahui oleh hampir smua orang yang mengenal—atau minimal tahu—mereka, kecuali yang laki-laki bersangkutan. Dan menurut pandangan Neji, cara mengekspresikan perasaan antar Lee dan Hinata bisa dikatakan hampir mirip. Sama-sama ekstrim tapi yang satu dengan diam-diam, yang satu berisik.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" akhirnya Neji menyatakan pikirannya.

Hinata menggaruk pelipisnya, bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. "Intinya.. mungkin sebenarnya Neji-nii menyukai Sakura-chan."

"Apa?" Ia tampak tak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Jadi begini," Hinata memulai penjelasannya layaknya seorang guru yang mengajari perhitungan kepada anak berusia lima tahun, "Menurutku tidak mungkin kan Neji-nii tidak menyukai Sakura-chan tapi selalu saja memikirkannya. Jujur saja Neji-nii, kau pasti sering merasakan perasaan aneh setiap kau berada di dekat Sakura-chan kan?"

Sesaat Neji memikirkan kata-kata sepupunya itu. Memang benar ia merasakannya—jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat, wajahnya yang entah kenapa rasanya lebih panas dari biasanya. Perlahan ia mengangguk. "Kupikir itu karena aku sedang sakit," ia bergumam pelan.

Tawa Hinata sore itu membuatnya sadar, betapa bodohnya ia di bidang itu. Tapi, karena itulah ia menyadari perasaannya pada murid Godaime Hokage itu.

.

**~ YOU ~**

.

Pembicaraannya dengan Hinata sama sekali tidak membuat situasinya semakin membaik, bahkan membuatnya semakin buruk. Neji merasa ia semakin menjadi orang bodoh yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Setiap ia tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan penglihatannya yang hampir 360 derajat cangkupannya itu, ia selalu berakhir menghindar. Atau ketika ia terlambat bereaksi dan berakhir menerima senyuman ramah dan sapaan bersahabat dari sang gadis, ia merasakan perutnya seperti jungkir balik. Tapi anehnya, ketika ia sama sekali tidak melihat gadis itu dalam sehari ia malah tanpa sadar memikirkan keadaannya. Betapa kontrasnya tingkahnya itu, membuatnya jadi bingung sendiri.

Tidak tahan dengan keadaannya itu, ia pernah sekali meminta saran dari adik sepupunya, Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan senyum setengah jahil—yang mungkin didapatkan karena terlalu sering berdekatan dengan kekasihnya, Hinata menyarankan kakak sepupunya itu untuk menyatakan saa perasaannya. Karena—menurut pengalamannya, aku Hinata—dengan menyatakannya, perasaannya akan terasa lebih lega.

Tapi Neji sendiri enggan melakukannya. Pertama, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia mengatakannya. Apakah setelah itu ia masih bisa bersikap biasa saja pada gadis itu? Kedua, ia pernah mendengar rumor kalau Sakura masih menyukai Uchiha Sasuke—kenyataan yang membuatnya kesal. Dan ketiga, ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Menyedihkan.

Dan yang lebih menyebalkan adalah ketika hampir setiap sesi latihannya dengan Hinata, harus selalu diakhiri dengan kabar dari sang sepupu perihal gadis yang menyita perhatiannya itu. Kabar yang selalu membuatnya panas sendiri.

"Kemarin aku dengar dari Ino-chan, ada seorang jounin yang mengajak Sakura-chan makan malam," ujar Hinata ketika mereka menikmati teh mereka setelah latihan, membuat Neji nyaris menyemburkan isi mulutnya karena terlalu tiba-tibanya arah pembicaraan berubah.

"Tapi Sakura-chan menolaknya, karena ia bilang ia ada shift jaga di rumah sakit," lanjut Hinata lagi. "Menurut Ino-chan, sebenarnya alasannya karena Sakura-tidak terlalu kenal dengan jounin itu. Kenapa tidak kau coba saja, Neji-nii? Kau kan sudah cukup dekat dengan Sakura-chan, ia pasti tidak akan menolak," Ia melirik ke arah Neji dengan tatapan berbinar.

Atau ketika tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Hinata sepulangnya ia dari misi ke Amegakure, Hinata dengan ringannya berkata, "Kemarin aku melihat Sakura-chan sedang makan siang dengan Kankurou-san."

Neji menghela napas jengah, "Mungkin ia memang diperintahkan Godaime-sama untuk menemani tamu dari Suna."

"Kurasa tidak begitu," gadis itu menyangkal dengan yakinnya. "Karena yang seharusnya menemani utusan dari Suna itu Shikamaru-kun. Pasti Kankurou-san yang mengajak Sakura-chan makan bersama. Kudengar ia cukup tertarik dengan Sakura-chan sejak misi di Suna waktu itu," ia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Atau saat Neji menerima undangan Hiashi-sama untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya, Hinata tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk lagi-lagi mengusik perasaan laki-laki Neji yang sebenarnya sudah cukup terguncang.

"Neji-nii—"

Bahkan sebelum Hinata melancarkan serangannya, Neji sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan kabar apapun itu yang akan keluar dari mulut sepupunya—karena ia yakin hampir seratus persen itu menyangkut Sakura. "Hinata-sama sebaiknya tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Saya tidak akan mengakui apapun pada Sakura."

Hinata tampak terperangah, mulutnya tampak membuka menutup, kemudian memilih untuk diam selama beberapa saat. "Mungkin ini yang terakhir kali aku mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sakura-chan. Kalau setelah ini Neji-nii tetap merasa tidak perlu mengatakan apapun ke Sakura-chan, aku akan berhenti mengerecokimu."

Neji menghela napas, kalah. "Baiklah, apa yang ingin Hinata-sama katakan?"

"Kata Naruto-kun, beberapa saat yang lalu tim mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke-san," Hinata memulai dengan suara pelan. "Kurasa setelah itu Sakura-chan terlihat agak murung. Aku tidak tahu itu karena ia masih menyukai Sasuke-san atau karena mereka tidak berhasil membujuk Sasuke-san untuk kembali ke Konoha, tapi kurasa ada baiknya kalau Sakura-chan bisa lepas dari Sasuke-san," Ia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan seulas senyum sedih.

"Aku tidak meminta Neji-nii untuk jadi pelarian Sakura-chan, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba? Bisa jadi Sakura-chan bisa melupakan Sasuke-san karena ada Neji-nii bersamanya," lanjut gadis itu lagi, tangannya menggenngam pelan lengan Neji yang entah kenapa terasa lemas. Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun, Hinata meninggalkan sepupunya yang masih terdiam.

Sebenarnya Neji tau pasti, kalau diamnya dia tidak akan membawa perbaikan apapun. Bahkan rasanya perasaannya ini sudah seperti racun yang menyebar, perlahan tapi pasti tanpa bisa ia cegah. Yang ada dia semakin tenggelam. Terkadang tanpa ia sadari matanya mencari warna merah muda ketika ia sedang berjalan di tengah ramainya jalan di pertokoan Konoha. Atau tanpa sadar ia menunggu kapan ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu walau hanya dengan alasan chek kesehatan.

Sepertinya memang sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri ketidakjelasan ini.

.

**~ YOU ~**

.

"Silakan masuk," suara Sakura dari balik pintu membalas ketukan yang dikirimkan Neji dari sisi lain pintu salah satu ruangan di Rumah Sakit Konoha yang merupakan kantor pribadi Sakura di tempat itu.

"Neji-san?" Sapa gadis itu setengah heran menemukan kakak kelasnya muncul di ruangannya. "Terus terang aku terkejut melihatmu datang kemari. Kuharap tidak ada masalah yang serius," ujarnya jujur, mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk di kursi tepat di hadapannya.

Neji berdehem pelan, menenangkan diri. "Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng, "Semua temanku yang datang tidak akan menggangguku," jawabnya sambil tertawa. "Ah.. mungkin kecuali Naruto dan Ino. Jadi ada masalah apa kau sampai mencariku ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres di badanku," Neji berkata pelan.

"Begitu? Mungkin kau bisa menjelaskannya apa yang membuatmu merasa seperti itu?" tanya Sakura dengan medic-nin mode-nya.

"Jantungku sering sekali tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Kadang tanganku juga terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, dan kadang aku merasa tiba-tiba suhu badanku naik. Aku juga sulit berkonsentrasi akhir-akhir ini," pemuda Hyuuga itu menjelaskan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengalami gejala seperti ini, Neji-san?"

"Aku kurang begitu ingat, tapi kurasa beberapa minggu ini gejalanya semakin parah."

"Begitu, mungkin sebaiknya kita periksa langsung saja," Sakura segera beranjak dari kursinya. "Kalau tidak keberatan, mungkin Neji-san bisa berbaring di tempat tidur selagi aku memeriksamu."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Neji menuruti perkataan murid Godaime Hokage itu.

"Maaf, apakah bajumu bisa dibuka? Aku ingin memeriksa bagian dadamu. Aku takut ternyata yang waktu itu belum benar-benar sembuh. Bisa saja malah mengenai jantungmu," gadis itu menjelaskan sembari mengkonsentrasikan chakranya di daerah dada pasiennya.

"Aku tidak merasakan ada yang aneh," ujar gadis itu setelah beberapa saat. Ia melanjutkan memeriksa nadi di daerah pergelangan tangan si jenius dari Klan Hyuuga itu, kemudian mengamati pergerakan dadanya untuk memeriksa pernapasannya. Terakhir ia meminta Neji melepaskan ikat kepalanya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Semuanya kelihatannya baik-baik saja, Neji-san. Memang nadi dan napasnya lumayan cepat, tapi masih berada di batas normal. Dan memang kau sedikit hangat, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan demam juga. Boleh kupinjam sebentar tanganmu?" Sakura langsung menggenggam telapak tangan besar Neji begitu sang pemilik menyodorkannya. "Sedikit dingin. Tapi sejujurnya kau Nampak baik-baik saja. Mungkin ada saat-saat tertentu ketika kau mengalami gejala yang kau ceritakan itu?"

"Hm.. sepertinya memang ada kesamaan setiap aku mengalaminya."

"Oh ya?" Sakura nampak tertarik, akhirnya ia mendapatkan pencerahan. "Apa itu?"

Neji tampak ragu-ragu. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, ia membatin dalam hati. "Ketika aku berada dekat denganmu, Sakura."

Sakura terlihat terkejut, mata hijaunya mengedip bingung. "Er, bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi, Neji-san? Sepertinya aku salah mendengar."

"Kubilang aku mengalaminya ketika aku dekat denganmu. Atau ketika aku tidak sengaja melihatmu. Atau ketika ada yang menyebut namamu. Kau tau kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Neji dengan nada sepolos mungkin.

Gadis itu kontan langsung salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak, salah satu laki-laki paling tampan di generasinya mengatakan sesuatu yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia memiliki perasaan padanya. "Ehm, apa kau yakin, Neji-san? Mungkin kau salah mengingat."

Neji menatapnya dengan serius. "Tidak, aku yakin sekali. Aku sudah memastikannya berkali-kali. Jadi menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Dengan gugup ia menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telingannya. "Ano… terus terang aku belum pernah menemui pasien dengan keluhan seperti ini," ia menjawab gugup.

"Ah, sou ka," Neji mengangguk. Diam-diam ia tersenyum melihat reaksi si gadis yang di luar perkiraannya—menurutnya sangat sangat manis. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba otaknya menyuruhnya untuk menggapai wajah memerah Sakura, dan mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi mulus si gadis yang kini sudah semerah tomat. Untungnya ia tidak menuruti ide gila itu, dan memilih menunggu dalam diam.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa memberikan saran apapun untuk masalah ini," Sakura perlahan mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya. "Maafkan aku."

"Bagaimana kalau menemaniku makan malam hari ini?" tanya Neji, memutuskan untuk memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh. "Mungkin dengan begitu kau akan lebih mengerti mengenai masalah ini."

"Eh? Kurasa itu bukan ide bagus, aku—"

"Apa kau masih belum melupakan si Uchiha itu?" tanya Neji, memutus kalimat Sakura begitu saja. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengungkit masalah ini. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa bergerak lebih jauh tanpa melewati topik ini.

"Neji-san! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke," sanggah Sakura cepat.

"Tentu saja ini ada hubungannya," pemuda Hyuuga ini menatap tajam mata Sakura yang berdilatasi. "Semua orang tau kau menolak untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun karena alasan ini."

Sakura hanya diam, menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Neji menghela napas panjang. "Aku bukan orang yang bisa berkata manis, aku juga bukan laki-laki yang bisa bertingkah romantis, tapi aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti dia. Aku tidak akan menuntutmu untuk langsung menyukaiku," ia menelan ludah, rasanya mengatakannya secara langsung memang terasa lebih pahit. "setidaknya beri aku kesempatan. Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya."

"Neji-san.." mata Sakura tampak berkaca-kaca. "Aku bukannya tidak mau memberi kesempatan padamu, aku hanya tidak mau melukai perasaanmu."

Neji mendengus, "Kau harus tahu Sakura, perasaan laki-laki tidak serapuh itu. Aku tidak akan terluka karena hal macam ini."

Sakura memandang Neji seolah ia belum pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya, kemudian tertawa pelan sambil menghapus air mata yang sempat menggenang di matanya. "Terus terang aku tidak menyangka kau tipe yang akan berkata seperti itu."

Neji mengangkat alisnya, heran melihat perubahan di wajah si gadis. "Lalu?"

"Kau benar-benar yakin dengan kata-katamu barusan? Kalau kau menariknya, aku tidak akan marah," Sakura bertanya serius.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" jawab Neji dengan wajah tak kalah serius. "Aku akan membantumu melupakannya, tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus membayarnya dengan hatimu."

"Baiklah, jemput aku di rumahku nanti pukul tujuh," Sakura tersenyum, kali ini benar-benar tersenyum. "Kurasa aku yang butuh terapi darimu, Neji-san. Mohon bantuannya."

Awalnya Neji tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Setelah memastikan ia memang tidak salah mendengar, ia membalas senyum Sakura. "Hn, kurasa begitu. Kuharap kau tidak perlu waktu terapi yang lama."

Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata memang benar, perasaannya jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Seharusnya ia katakan saja dari dulu. Dan Sakura memang belum sepenuhnya menjawab perasaannya, tapi entah kenapa, ia punya firsat yang baik mengenai hubungan mereka kedepannya. Semoga saja itu bisa cepat terjadi, karena berbeda dengan ucapannya, ia sesungguhnya ingin gadis itu cepat-cepat membalas perasaannya dan menyingkirkan nama Uchiha dari dalam kepala merah muda gadisnya. Hm, mungkin lebih tepat _calon_ gadisnya.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

**Author's Note**

Fic apaan iniiii? Bukannya nyelesaiin utang fic, saya malah bikin oneshoot nggak jelas gini. Nggantung lagi pake banget. HHa. Super nggak jelas. Super OOC. Dan super ngasal. Jangan tanyakan setting fic ini, soalnya saya bingung jawabnya.

Sebenernya ini fic udah lama ada di folder, cuma baru jadi setengah. Terus iseng banget ngelanjutin. Dan ya udah deh, saya publish aja. hha.

Fic ini saya tujukan buat para fans NejiSaku yang mungkin Cuma ada sekepret di dunia ini—termasuk saya, semoga menghibur aja deh. Sedihnya, akhirnya saya bisa bikin NejiSaku di saat Neji udah mati. hueeee. Ya sudahlah, tapi kamu masih hidup di hatiku. #plaaaks

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, mohon masukannya aja yaaa. Sampai ketemu di lain kesempatan. Salam cintaaaaah, kakkoii-chan.

**~ Jogja 2403214 02:19 ~**


End file.
